The dance
by freespirit
Summary: a sweet little d/g moment in the future please R


Please R&R I don't own DC or the song I think god can explain by Splender . This is just a nice sweet little d/g fanfic. Needed something happen so figure I would write this hope you enjoy. 

******** 

"Mrs. Leery," I said standing up next to her. "May I have the honor of having a dance with my gorgeous wife?" I ask taking her hand in mine. Her skin feels so delicate against my skin. It feels so right at this moment, but than again it feels right at every moment that I touch her. 

"Yes, you may Mr. Leery," said responds back to me with such grace and style. Like one of those old movies' actresses. Every time I look at her I just seem to lose my train of thought. Tonight is no different. I find myself lost in the way she looks and smell. Her long curly chestnut hair hanging down on her shoulder brushed back with two black clips holding her hair back from her eyes. She wearing a simple black cocktail dress that she had brought for the opening of my last movie. It fits in her in all the right places and made me wish I could just whisk her off to some romantic spot for the weekend, but never leave. 

She wraps her arms around my neck and looks into my eyes and once again I'm lost in her. I put my arms around her tiny waist as she put her head on my shoulder. I hold her as close to me as I can as the next song comes one. 

  
There's a lot of things I don't understand   
And there's a lot of things   
I don't want to know   
But you're the only face I recognize   
It's so damn sweet of you   
To look me in the eyes 

In the restaurant with candles flicking all around us not as soul around I don't understand how you I could be so in love with you. I never loved someone as much as I do you, and I know it will never change. How can we share so much love but there be so much pain in this world? No, wait I don't want the answers to that it would cause to much pain. All I know is that after a rough day or even after a great day I'm glad I have you at home. I'm glad to know that we can escape to the bedroom and spend hours lying in bed with the fire place going. I get to be in the arms of an angel, and when you look me in the eyes. I melt like an ice cube in your hand. 

  
It's all right, I'm O.K.   
I think God can explain   
I believe I'm the same   
I get carried away 

  
It's all right, I'm O.K.   
I thing God can explain   
I'm relieved, I'm relaxed   
I'll get over it yet 

In your arms I realize that I'm okay with my life, and that it was in God's plan that we would be together. I feel so relaxed being with you.. Nothing could make me uptight. When every something bad happens it just goes away and I'll get over it. All the times' things have gone wrong or something bad had happens in our lives. We've been there for each other. Taking away the pain and sorrow filling out hearts with love, and passion. 

  
Yet it seems The scent of Vaseline   
In the summertime   
The feel of an ice cube   
Melting overtime   
The world seems so small   
When I begin to cry 

Holding you close I am lost in the way you smell. You wearing a simple yet very erotic body spray that smell of rain. You hair also smell of a rain and is so silky as though you were out playing in the rain and then let it dry in the after mist of the rain. I'm lost in it. Bring back so many memories of the two of us running around in the rain having fun, or having a water fight on a hot summer day. Letting an ice cube melt in your hand as we lay out on the back deck. Everything so perfect the world seems so tiny when I'm with you. 

  
I'm so much better than you guessed   
I'm so much bigger than you guessed   
I'm so much brighter than you guessed   
I'm relieved, I'm relaxed   
I'll get off of your back   
I think God can explain 

The song comes to an end but I don't want to let you go. I want to hold you this close all the time. You look me in the eyes and gentle kiss me on the lips. You softly say to me no more than an inch from my face. "Thank you so much Dawson for this wonderful night." 

"Your welcome Gretchen," I said before pulling her in for a deeper kiss. 

the end 

Hope you guys enjoyed please R&R 


End file.
